The Boat House
by HermioneLeStrange221
Summary: Nineteen years after the second wizarding war, Hermione Granger Black tells the story of how she and Bellatrix's relationship started to their two children. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hermione Granger loved the boat house more than anyone who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sure it was a damp dark dungeon of a building, but it was quiet and she could come to study or read in peace. The only noise came from the soft lapping of the water against the stone wall below her. Hermione sat high above the dock, in one of the boats that was already hoisted up for the evening. She had just finished her afternoon classes, and took the opportunity to escape from Harry and Ron. For five long years Hermione had searched for some sort of sanctuary other than the library. Somewhere she could escape to when she had grown tired of being around Ron and Harry, not that she didn't love them both dearly, but sometimes she just wanted her own place to come and be alone for a while.

Last year had been quite hectic, with school and Voldemort returning. Hermione hoped this year would be better, of course her better judgment told her otherwise, she knew this year would be just as crazy as the last five. As she sat reading Hogwarts: A History for about the hundredth time, Hermione noticed something different about her surrounding, she felt as if someone were watching her. She was right; little did she know that down below her, lurking in the dark shadows was Bellatrix LeStrange. Bellatrix had taken an interest in Hermione after their run in at the department of mysteries last year. She never could seem to find her alone, until tonight…

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter's little mudblood all alone without that half-blood or blood traitor to protect her." Hermione jumped, as she heard Bellatrix's voice from below. Bellatrix sauntered out from the shadows. "You shouldn't be alone, you know with the Dark Lord on the up rise. You never know who could pop out of the shadows." She said with a small laugh as she climbed the ladder up to where Hermione sat. "I could kill you, you know? No one knows you're down here," she paused for a long moment. "But I'd rather play with you instead." Bellatrix had backed Hermione into the far corner of the boat house by now and was looking down at her with a twisted smile.

"What do you mean by play with me?" Hermione asked with a frightened tone. Hermione usually wouldn't be scared of Bellatrix, but since Harry and Ron were not with her, she couldn't help but be a little frightened. Tonight she was all alone, a mistake on her part. Hermione knew what Bellatrix was capable of, and told herself not to underestimate her, Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up, so she was face to face with her. "Please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want." Hermione whispered, as she looked away from Bellatrix's glare. After a few moments Bellatrix had grabbed Hermione's chin and made the young woman look her in the eye. Tears had already started to form in Hermione's eyes as she looked with fear into Bellatrix's eyes.

"You my lovely little mudblood are now my property…" Bellatrix said as her twisted smile returned to her face. She wanted the young woman as her property, but what she really wanted was for Hermione to be hers, in every sense of the word, not just a play thing or a sex toy. Bellatrix wanted a relationship with the girl… That relationship was established right here in this very boat house nineteen years ago…

* * *

**I hope you do enjoy this, it's an experiment. I'm not sure if I should continue or not. I swear with how much I've been working on Arabella Greene, I've started dreaming Bellamione. So that's where this came from, a dream I had a few nights back. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger Black sat in front of the roaring fire in a large arm chair, she smiled down at her two children who sat in front of her playing. "Alright children time for bed." Bellatrix said as she got up from her desk and walked over to where they all sat. She kissed Hermione's forehead as she sat down on the arm of the chair. "I don't want any arguments tonight, do you both understand?" Bellatrix said firmly.

"Aww Mother can't we stay up for just five more minutes. Please?" Vincent the eldest asked batting his chocolate brown eyes up at Bellatrix. "Vincent, I said not to argue. Now off to bed both of you." Bellatrix smiled down at Hermione and winked a little, she had plans for the two of them after the children were asleep. "Mummy will you tell us a bed time story? Please?" Victoria asked smiling as she climbed into Hermione's lap. "I guess one story couldn't hurt." Hermione smiled and gave Bellatrix a small kiss on the forehead. "What story would you like your mother and I to tell you?" She asked. "How did you and Mother meet?" Vincent asked. Vincent Tiberius Granger Black was the eldest of the two. He was going to be attending his first year of Hogwarts in a few days. Vince was the spitting image of Hermione, but had Bellatrix's evil and twisted mind. "Yes Mummy, we want to know, please tell us!" Victoria said with the excitement heavy in her voice. Victoria Alice Granger Black was the youngest, but you wouldn't know it by talking to her, she had Bellatrix's looks and Hermione's brain. "You don't want to hear that story, it's no good." Bellatrix said lazily, she had one thing on her mind, as usual and that was getting the children to go to sleep and getting Hermione in bed. "Bella, stop it… Of course we'll tell you the story."

_Hermione P.O.V_

"I was attending my fifth year at Hogwarts, when I first met your mother." I started as Victoria made herself comfortable in my lap. "We've told you all about the war, and how your mother and I fought side by side, well what we haven't told you is before the war and my fifth year in school I would have fought on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's side."

"Why would you ever do that?" Vincent asked.

"Mother always tells us if we ever came across a red headed weasel to stay away." Victoria said looking up at Bellatrix with a smile.

"We used to be friends, but your mother is right Victoria, stay away from them. Harry was one of the first people I met when I started at Hogwarts. He was a good guy. It was Ronald Weasley that made my final decision to join your mother." I told them.

"You should have let me kill him when I had the chance." Bella mumbled under her breath.

"Bella please. I used to go out to the boat house to study; it became my sanctuary when the library and common room became too crowded for my liking. One night while I was studying in one of the hoisted boats your mother apparated in without my knowledge, we had only seen each other once before, not on very good terms mind you, but we did meet."

"To be honest I had been following you for quite some time, you intrigued me and I didn't know why." Bellatrix said with a small smile.

"You knew why, you couldn't control yourself." I winked at her. "Anyway, I had been reading in one of the boats, when your mother decided to speak up and startle me. I have to admit, I was scared, and your mother isn't one of the best people to run into in the dark." I saw Bella smile out of the corner of my eye. Bellatrix won m over with her darkness really; she made me realize that there was a darkness inside of me.

"Mother isn't scary!" Victoria said loudly.

""Yes she is, she just never yells at you, you're the good one remember goody two shoes." Vincent said rolling his eyes.

"Vincent be nice, or you'll be off to bed now and miss the rest of the story." I told him.

"It is getting late Kitten, perhaps you better finish this story tomorrow." Bella said with another wink.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, off to bed you two. We love you both, and we'll finish the story tomorrow night." I told them as they let out their awww's of sadness, as they got up and walked out of the room, after give each of us a kiss and hug good night.

"Bella, you really shouldn't rush them off, just because you want in my pants." I said as I walked up to her pushing her back as I walked toward her.

"To be fair I want in your pants all the time. You're lucky I'm not sending them to stay with Cissy more." She said with a devilish smile. "We have to take Vincent shopping for school."

"I remember, how could I forget. I'm excited for him; it's his first year at school." I told her, Bella may not understand it, but the times we spend with the kids now are the best, I couldn't wait to take both of our kids shopping for school. "Bella, we need to edit our story a little before we finish with the kids, our beginning is not something they need to hear, I want to avoid telling them how and why you carved 'mudblood' into my arm. The relationship was really sexual for the first year or so, which means we need to take the graphic parts out and replace them." I loved how we built our relationship, but the kids didn't need to hear any of that.

"I don't want them knowing I did that to you, I still regret it to this day… I wish you'd let me heal it." Bella said as her face dropped the smile and replaced it with a slight frown. "You're mark may cove it, but the scar is still there. I still intentionally hurt you, and I can never forgive myself for it." Bellatrix said softly. "I could have killed you that day, without a second thought. You know that? We may have been together, but when Potter and Weasley tried to take you from me, I had to make it look real so they didn't try to hurt you too. I lost control, and hurt you…"

I looked at Bella and smiled. "I won't let you heal it. Bellatrix, you're mad. Always have been, it was what you had to do at the time to not die a quite painful death. Bella, you marked me as your property. Even after you gave me the collar, I still loved the scar." Bellatrix had given me a 'dog' collar to show that she 'owned' me, although she only owned me in the bedroom. It was true the scar was sentimental to me, it showed me who I really was, a mudblood. That's all I'd ever be is a mudblood, Bella's Mudblood.

"You loved it? Kitten, that was meant to hurt you. I almost killed you that day, and I wouldn't have though twice or felt bad about it." she said. "You know that, please let me heal it." I had never seen her like this she really wanted to make the scar go away. She really felt bad about it, but she needed to understand that it was sentimental, and it shows how far we've come as a couple.

"I'm not going to let you heal it, so please just let it go. Now, come with me, I'd like to see what you have planned." I said with a wink.

_Bellatrix's P.O.V_

When we got to our bedroom, I pushed her on to the bed and climbed on top of her. "Now be a good little mudblood and don't fight me." I kissed her neck and chest, as I pulled her shirt over her head, she let out a light moan as I brushed my hand over her bra. Hermione loved when I sent the kids to bed early, even if she wouldn't admit it she did. Every touch and kiss I planted made her moan more and more, they got louder by the minute, good thing the kids we across the house, as an extra precaution we put a silencing charm on our bedroom.

We used to sneak and do this in the boat house, she would come down on class breaks and after dinner sometimes in the early morning even. Now that I thinks back, Hermione was right we really do need to edit our story before telling the kids anymore.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for sticking around for this chapter, work has been keeping me busy. I swear I won't abandon my fic. I did however have some down time to do something I've always wanted, I got my Bellatrix tattoo, her azkaban numbers are on my wrist forever, now i just have to get my Hermione tattoo and i'll be set! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i swear the story line will pick up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Hermione P.O.V_

"Please, what do you want from me?" I was scared, without Harry and Ron here I was in serious danger. I knew what this woman was capable of.

"What do I want from you? It's more like what am I going to take from you." She hissed as she pinned me to the bottom of the bottom of the boat I was sitting in.

"Please I will do anything you want, just don't hurt me." Usually I wouldn't beg, but Bellatrix was very dangerous and it was easier to give her what she wanted, rather than fight her.

"Yes you will do whatever I want. You are now my property Mudblood that means I own you, and you will do whatever I want when I want you to do it. No questions asked." She said lazily, like she did this all the time.

"Yes ma'am." I knew I could escape her, as soon as Harry and Ron find out she's taken me, they'll rescue me.

"You're lucky I know how important education is, otherwise you'd be coming with me right now, but since as you are in school, you're going to be my inside. I'll send you an owl with directions, and you will meet me in this boat house every night at seven o'clock. Understand." She gave me a look saying I didn't really get a choice.

"Yes ma'am."

"You are not to tell anyone, especially not Potter or that red headed weasel."

"Yes ma'am." I have to tell Harry and Ron so they can tell Dumbledore.

"I will know if you tell anyone, I am skilled in occlumince and ligilimacy." She snapped. "You know I've been following you for quite some time." She paused "You intrigue me." She said in a sort of whisper, a whisper I interpreted as I shouldn't have heard.

She was still pinning me to the bottom of the boat, she was straddling me, which for some odd reason I liked. Bellatrix was far from ugly, she was quite beautiful actually, she was weathered from her years in Azkaban. I had never slept with anyone, but I was quite familiar with the feeling of arousal, which I was feeling now. _This is Bellatrix LeStrange, what are you doing? You should be repulsed by the mere sight of her, not turned on!_ I had read many books of the subject of sex, attraction, and love, and even I know you can't learn everything from books, you may know what it's like but you've never really know until you've experienced it. She had leaned down and put her face to mine, I bit my bottom lip.

"The first thing I want you to do is, kiss me." She said in an almost growl.

I looked at her with a mixture of fear, confusion, and want in my eyes, I looked from her eyes to her lips and went from biting my lip to licking them. Why did I have these feelings? This is wrong, she's the enemy! She brought her lips towards mine slowly, when her lips met mine it seemed so perfect, like we were two pieces of a puzzle coming together. Her lips were softer than I had expected them to be, and as Bellatrix deepened the kiss I let out an unexpected soft moan.

_Bellatrix P.O.V_

I thought for sure this mudblood would put up a fight. It's a shame she didn't, it's more fun when they fight, I like it when they fight back. I could see the fear and want in her eyes as I straddled her. Why did this girl intrigue me so? So much that I had been following her for a few weeks. I watched her as she bit her bottom lip, it made me want her. _She shouldn't intrigue you, you should make her your slave and get the information the Dark Lord needs! You've been in Azkaban too long, you don't need this girl! Stop with these foolish thoughts, you know what mother always said… _I could care less what mother said I wanted this mudblood! Even if I have to take it from her!

"The first thing I want you to do is kiss me." I told her with lust dripping from my voice. I slowly brought our lips together, she didn't pull away like I expected, she actually enjoyed it, the moan told me so.

I managed to pull myself away from her after a few minutes, she looked at me longingly, her eyes begging me to kiss her again. I had to resist the urge, I had orders from the Dark Lord, and sex with this mudblood was not one of them. "Now be a good little mudblood, I'll be back soon. If you're lucky we'll do this again. Look for my owl for when to meet me again."

"Yes ma'am." She said quietly.

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

"Next time we meet you will speak more. Now remember I'm going to be your little secret, and if you decided to tell anyone I'll know." She nodded as I apparated out of the boat house.

_Hermione P.O.V_

I don't know why, but I found myself waiting for Bellatrix's owl. I walked into the Great Hall for lunch; I sat with Ron and Harry as usual.

"Where were you the other night Hermione? I meant to ask you yesterday but I forgot." Harry asked with a smile

"I was in the library, like usual." I lied.

"Told you Harry that's where she always is." Ron said sarcastically.

After everyone had come in for lunch, owl had started to come in and deliver the post. A rather large black owl had flown in and dropped a letter in front of me. My heart pounded when I saw my name across the front of the envelop and didn't recognize the handwriting.

"Who's it from Mione?" Ron asked.

"My parents." I lied again.

I carefully opened the envelop, slid the letter out, and read it to myself.

_Mudblood,_

_ Meet me in the boat house tonight after dinner, I have a task for you. Make sure you come alone, and remember don't tell anyone or I'll know. ;)_

_Until Tonight,_

_ BL_

I smiled to myself. _You're happy about this? She's using you to do Voldemort's dirty work! You need to tell Dumbledore! _The thing is I was happy, I don't know why but I am. I'm wouldn't tell Dumbledore because I didn't want to die.

Dinner couldn't end fast enough, as soon as we were allowed to leave I snuck off down to the boat house. Bellatrix was already there waiting for me, this made me nervous, she was the type of person you probably shouldn't keep waitning.

"What took you so long?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I had to get away without being seen." I said quietly.

"Well at least you're saying more than _yes ma'am_" She growled "I have a task for you." She said lazily. I looked at her expectantly waiting for her to give me the task. "Potter has a prophecy in the department of mysteries, I need you to get it from him."

"How?" I asked confused.

"When he goes to stop us from taking it first. Can you do that? Even if you can't you really have no choice." She snapped.

"Yes ma'am I can do it." I said quietly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I liked girls and I would help you?"

"I didn't know you'd help me, and I can see things you don't want me to. Remember?" She said as she backed me up against the wall and pinned me to it.

* * *

**I hope you all have been enjoying this, it's just something I've been playing around with while I'm bored at work. I see that everyone so far has liked it, I've gotten so many reviews, follows, and favorites. Please leave more and follow and favorite more! Enjoy...**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning and as usual, Bella and I sat in the library waiting on the children to wake up, we were taking Vincent shopping for school this morning. He was so excited last night we could hardly get him to sleep, it never ceased to amaze me how something as little as a school shopping trip was so exciting to an eleven year old. It was well after seven when the children came into the library dressed and ready to go.

"Come on! We want to beat the crowd!" Vince said loudly as he sat down next to Bella. "Can we get my wand first? Please?"

"Vincent, we haven't even had breakfast yet, shopping can wait for a while longer, we have all day." Bella said in annoyance. "And we told you last night we're getting your wand last because it will take the longest."

Bellatrix was and has never been a morning person, she liked to sleep until she was good and ready to get up, no matter what time of day it was, or what was planned. It was a miracle I got her up this morning. The only reason she was up so early is because secretly she was just as excited as the rest of us, she may never show it, but she was.

"Will you tell us more of how you met over breakfast?" Victoria asked with a yawn.

"Yes we will, now run along to the dining room, we'll meet you there in a few minutes." I told them as they ran out the door.

After they ran out of the room, I looked at Bella with a worried expression on my face. "What are we going to tell them?" I asked her.

"We'll come up with something, and we'll both just go with whatever the other says." Bellatrix told me.

I nodded and we walked into the dining room with the children, who had half their plates eaten already. "Mum, how did you get the scar on your arm?" Victoria asked when I sat down next to her with my coffee, I looked down at my arm, to Bella then to Victoria.

"Well you see, your mother."

"Mother? She did it to you?" Vincent asked with a look of anger on his face.

"Yes, I did. But we don't want to get ahead of ourselves in the story now do we?" Bella asked with annoyance. Bellatrix hated my scar and we were always arguing about it.

"Anyway, continuing with the story. The time came for me to help your mother for the first time, and I was nervous. Harry had told us about his dream and how Sirius was in trouble, I tried to tell him it was a set up and of course just like your mother told me he didn't believe me. We arrived at the Department of Mysteries and found your mother and Uncle Lucius in the Hall of Prophecy."

"Where I took your mum as a hostage, once she got the prophecy from Potter. We wanted Potter and the group to follow us to try and save your mum, but of course they didn't. They were cowards then and they're cowards now."

"Who killed Potter? Did you do it Mother?" Vincent asked.

"No, boy I've told you the Dark Lord took care of him." Bella snapped. "When we arrived at your Aunt and Uncle's manor, with the prophecy the Dark Lord was so happy he gave me your mum as a present."

"Bella!" I warned, she knew we were telling a clean version of the story.

"What does that mean?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing sweetie."

"It means mummy came to fight on the Dark Lords side." Bella said giving me an I know what I'm saying look. "She did not want to fight for us in the beginning and I convinced her otherwise."

"I was locked in a bedroom for two days until Harry and Ron came to find me."

"Can we go shopping now? Please? You can tell the story while we shop!" Vincent said as soon as Bella finished eating.

"Yes, yes let's go." Bella said in annoyance.

We got up from the table and used the floo network to get to Diagon Alley. We got all of Vince's books, clothes, and accessories he'd need for his classes before going to find him a pet to take with him, we told them the story as we walked and shopped, we told them of how Harry and Ron were caught and left before they could escape with me, and how I _escaped_ on my own.

"Well well, if it isn't the Blacks. Children stay away from them while at school; they will get you in trouble or get you killed." We heard Ron's voice from behind us. "Isn't that right Hermione?"

"Oh yes Ronald that's correct. Because we're such horrible people." I paused for a moment. "We're no better than you, did you tell your children you're part of the reason Harry died?" I asked with an angry tone, Ron was the final reason I decided to join Voldemort.

"She's lying Hugo don't listen to her. They're liars too." Ron said quickly trying to change the subject.

"That's not a lie. You hid behind him during the battle!" Bella said disgustedly.

"I ought to turn you into the ministry right now." Lavender said angry. I guess the poor boy settled for Lavender, just like he settled in our 4th year at the Yule Ball.

"Too bad the ministry is run by the Dark Lord, and did you forget he likes us?" Bella snapped. "But you on the other hand you're a blood traitors and he does not like those." She finished as she picked Victoria up and I took Vince's hand and led them into the Magical Menagerie.

"Avoid that boy, he's trouble." I told Vince.

"Make his life a living hell." Bella told him.

"Vince please don't go to school with him." Victoria said sadly.

"I have to, but I promise I'll hex him if he tries to be slick with me or any friends I make." Vincent said with a sly smile, he really was his mother's son. "So how did you escape, you didn't tell us how."

"Well, your mother and the Dark Lord agreed to let me leave because I had already agreed to help them." That wasn't the truth. The truth was I gave in to my desire and Bella's demands. I looked to Bella who just nodded saying she agreed, but I could see the fire in her eyes as she remember that night. I felt that familiar ache and longing as I remembered that night myself. The night I lost my virginity and fell in love with Bella.

* * *

**So sorry it took so long to post the new chapter. My sister got married on the 6th, and I was the maid of honor so I was busy. Work has me busy these days as well, but I write when we're slow and my "Work Wife" has fallen in love with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one is already stared! Enjoy. :)**


End file.
